Restu Ibu
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Aominecchi selalu melarangku ke rumahnya, so stingy! Masa aku sebagai kekasihnya tidak boleh berkunjung, padahal aku ingin ketemu ibunya-ssu! Lihat saja Aominecchi, tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu! WARNING smut, geje, dirty language. judulnya kaya merek bis xD AoKise. Re-Publish karena yang kemarin terlalu ehem.


Disclaimer: Aokise dan KnB karya Fujimaki Tadatoshiyaaa~

Fic pertama aku. SMUT. Boy X Boy, Lemon. You've been warned yeaaa!

Awas yaa kalohorny urus sendiri hueheue

"Aominecchi, kapan aku bisa ke rumahmu-ssu? Masa gak boleh terus?" tanya Kise pada sang kekasih, AomineDaiki. Aomine melirik Kise sambil menguap malas.

"Penting banget emang? Ngapain, ga usah." ujarnya. Mendengar ini, Kise semakin merajuk.

"Tapi kan aku ingin ke kamar Aominecchi sekali inii saja. Ya? Ya?" Kise memohon dengan puppy eyes maksimum yang ia yakin dapat meluluhkan hati Aomine.

"Nggak."

"Hidoi-ssu" Kise langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Merajuk. Aomine yang melihatnya merasakan bagian bawahnya menegang melihat pacarnya merajuk manis. Tapi Aomine tetap tidak akan membiarkan Kise mengunjungi rumahnya. Tidak akan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apalagi ia masih tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya sehingga keberadaan Kise pasti dipertanyakan, mengingat Kise bukan teman satu sekolahnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau ke rumah Aominecchi! Aku akan cari tau sendiri" teriak Kise sambil pergi dari pangkuan Aomine. Aomine yang kebingungan tidak sempat menarik Kise jatuh ke pangkuannya kembali, dan ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat kepergian kekasihnya.

Kise berusaha keras mencari alamat rumah Aomine dan mendapatkannya dari Sakurai karena Momoi sudah diancam Aomine untuk tidak memberitahunya. Ia berencana untuk memberi kejutan dengan mendatangi rumahnya tanpa diketahui Aomine sebelumnya. "Memangnya kenapa sih, g boleh? Porno Aominecchi saking banyaknya gitu sampai malu kalau ketahuan? Atau... Aominecchi takut aku marah karena dia masih baca majalah gituan? Hihi... Aominecchi" pemuda pirang itu berjalan sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri sampai dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang lewat. Kise tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba usai jadwal pemotretannya untuk segera menuju rumah Aomine.

Rumah Aomine tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun kereta ternyata. 15 menit berjalan dan ia sudah sampai. Kise memastikan alamat rumah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sama dengan yang ditulis Sakurai. Berdebar-debar ia meraih bel pagar, 'mungkin ibunya yang akan membukakan? Waahhh seperti pacaranbetulan.. kyaakyaa' Kise terus berimajinasi. Tanpa sadar pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dan membukakan pagar.

"Ano... ada perlu ke siapa ya?"

"Aku temannya Ao... Daiki. Ano.. nyonya Aomine-san? Aku KiseRyouta!" mendengar nama Kise wanita tersebut langsung berbinar cerah.

"Ryotakun! Saya ibu Daiki, ayo masuk. Daiki ada di dalam." Ibu Daiki kemudian berteriak "Daikiiii ada Ryouta-kun temanmu"

Mendengar teriakan ibunya Aomine sontak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kise nekat ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia pikir Kise cuma bercanda tadi siang. Merutuki dirinya sendiri Aomine bergegas mwnghampiri tamunya.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise bahagia seperti anjing kecil pada majikannya.

"Kuso, Kise aku bilang kan jangan ke rumahku!" sungut Aomine kesal. sungguh ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana apalagi ibunya sedang di rumah sekarang.

"Aominecchingambek?" mata Kise berkaca-kaca menahan kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin ketemu-ssu. Keluargamu juga. Kita sudah dekat sejak SMP masa aku gatau sama sekali." Kise menunduk sedih.

"O-oi! Jangan nangis, kamu ini." Aomine refleks mengelus pelipis dan pipi Kise lembut. Ia lupa bahwa disana ada ibunya. Sadar, ia menoleh cepat ke arah ibunya dan panik. Tetapi ibunya sepertinya tidak menyadari apapun.

"Kise-kun mau nginap? Beruntung sekali yaaDaiki punya teman yang manis seperti Kise-kun. Ibu akan siapkan futon... Daiki kamu bawa Kuse-kun ke dalam yaa." Tersenyum, ibunya bergegas masuk ke dalam. setelah memastikan ibunya tidak ada, perhatian Aomine kembali kepacarnya.

Wajah Kise yang merah dan matanya yang sembab karena terisak tadi merupakan surga baginya. Ia mulai merasakan penisnya menegang. Ia menarik tangan Kise "humph. karena udah kepalang, kamu nginap dan aku gak mau tanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa2"

Kise hanya melongo. "Emang kenapa Aominecchi? ibumu sudah tahu kita punya hubungan... apa dia marah padaku?" Kise mulai sadar, mungkin alasan Aomine tidak mau mengundangnya adalah karena dia takut dengan orangtuanya. Ah.. tapi Kise sudah siap apapun yang terjadi.

"Bukan begitu, ibuku belum tahu dan.. aargh! Aku tak bisa menahan diri tahu!" gerutu Aomine. Kise hanya melongo, namun ia sedikit lega.

Suara ibu Aomine terdengar dari dapur "Daikii.. ibu sudah sediakan futonnya. Kise-kun apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah Aomine -san... dan terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku menginap." Kise tersenyum. Ibu Aomine mendapati tangan Aomine yang erat memggenggam tangan Kise. Ibu Aomine tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh naik kalau sudah makan ternyata."

Aomine langsung menarik Kise ikut ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

sesampainya di kamar, Aomine langsung menjatuhkan badan Kise ke kasurnya. Kise melongo dengan tindakan Aomine sampai...

"Aaahhmnn... A...Aominecchi..." Aomine melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. "Hah... hah..." napas sepasang sejoli itu memburu dan ciuman panas terus berlanjut.

"Beginilah jadinya Kise kalau kamu ke kamarku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri." ciuman Aomine berpindah ke leher putih yang jenjang. Menjilat, menggigit dan mengisap sampai Kise menggelinjang kenikmatan. "Aahhnmm...hnmm" Tangan Aomine mulai merayap ke abdomen Kise, mengusap-usapnya seraya menuju putingnya yang pink. Tangan gelap itu memuntir puting susu Kise. Kise mendesah nikmat sampai puting itu mengeras.

"Wow... puting kamu seksi Kise. Bisa ereksi gini kayak cewek. Ah... kamu seksi Kise..." Aomine meraup puting yang satunya dan menjilatnya, mengisap serta menggigitnya, menghasilkan suara desahan nikmat tak karuan dari si empunya. Aomine menyeringai melihat tubuh Kise yang seksi dan menggoda iman, membuat penisnya semakin mengeras. Ia melirik celana Kise yang juga mulai membuat tenda dan titik basah di puncaknya, sehingga ia melepaskan celana dan baju Kise sampai ia telanjang bulat. Kise yang sedari tadi terengah-engah karena cumbuan Aomine menyadari keadaan dirinya dan sekujur tubuhnya memerah malu.

Aomine sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan memerosotkan boxernya. Kise menatap tubuh bagian bawah Aomine tak percaya dan menggumam "Besar..." dan mukanya makin memerah.

"Kau suka, Kise? Kalau gitu hisap penisku sayang..." perintah Aomine sambil menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya yang tegang ke mulut Kise yang masih menutup.

Kise memegang penis Aomine dan mulai menjilatinya. Aomine menyeringai dan memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Kise kemudian melahap seluruh batang Aomine dan menghisapnya serta memaju mundurkan kepalanya sesuai irama sodokan Aomine. Aomine mengesah.

"Aah... Kise... nikmat... kayak lagi perkosa mulut kamu... penisku nikmat Kise... Aku gak sabar nyicipin anus kamu... lubangnya cowok disodok pake penisku yang gede ini aaah..." Aomine menggerutu tak karuan. Hisapan Kise memang sudah seperti profesional, ia tahu mana yang enak walaupun ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Mungkin ia menggunakan perfect copy gerakan Aomine saat Aomine menghisap penis Kise saat kencan mereka.

"Bagus... Kisee... " Aomine menghentikan blowjob Kise. Ia belum mau menumpahkan spermanya sekarang. Ia memandang wajah Kise yang memerah dan terengah-engah, pandangan matanya kabur.

"Kise... kamu mau yang lebih enak dari menghisap penisku?" Kise mengangguk. Saat ini kise hanya menginginkan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis Aomine yang besar itu.

"Menungging sayang. Aku mau perkosa kamu kayak binatang sekarang. Buka kaki kamu yang lebar... ya gitu yang... masukin jari2 kamu ke liang anus mu..."

Kise menurut instruksi Aomine. Walau merasa malu dengan kata2 kotor Aomine, ia terangsang dan mengikuti saja. Ia mulai menungging dan memasukkan jarinya ke anusnya. "Aah!" ia terkejut saat jari itu masuk. Terasa aneh dan agak panas. Aomine berbisik dengan suara rendahnya tepat di telinganya.

"Kiseku, ini namanya persiapan. Kamu lagi nyiapin liang kamu sendiri buat dimasuki penis aku... pasti nikmat.."

Kise mendesah. "Aahhnn..." jari yang dia masukkan sudah 3 digit dan ia me-stretch lubangnya dengan gerakan gunting. Merasa cukup, Aomine menyingkirkan jari kise dari lubang pantatnya. "Ah..." Kise merasa kosong.

"Katakan kise... apa yang kamu mau sayang..." Kise memerah, itu sangat memalukan! Tapi ia ingin sekali... ada benda besar di anusnya...

"A..ku... mau..."

"hmm?"

"Aku mau ... Aominecchi...!"

"Kamu mau aku ngapainsay?"

"Aku mau aominecchinyodok-aku... setubuhi aku... pake penis gede Aominecchi... puasin aku Daiki... aku gak tahan pengen diperkosa kamu aaahhnnn"

Mendengarnya Aomine menyeringai. "Iya sayang. Siap-siap ya. Aku bakal puasin kamu" sambil menciumi leher dan punggungnya Aomine memompa kejantanannya, mencari titik prostat Kise yang akan membuat Kise menjerit kenikmatan apabila tergesek.

"Aaaaahnnn... D...Daiki... Ah ah ah aaahhhhm!" erangan dan desahan Kise semakin jadi seiring ritme pompaan Aomine. Kise merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat penis itu menyodok titik itu dan erangannya tak tertahan lagi "AAH! Daikidisitu... AH!"

"Disini ya!" Daiki menghantamkan penisnya ke titik tadi berkali-kali. "Ryouta kamu keras sekali sayaangg... Desahanmu seksi sekali~" ucap Aomine terengah.

Sepasang kekasih tersebut terus melanjutkan aktifitas malam mereka tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar maupun ibu Aomine yang ada di rumahnya. Aominessedikit berharap ibunya tidak mendengar suara-suara seksi yang dihasilkan Kise, namun itu tidak mungkin karena Kise nyaring sekali, pikirnya.

"Ah... Kise... anusmu enak... ah... kamu nikmat... K..Se... aku tidak tahan, aku mau keluar..haaa... Kita seperti hewan kawin saja..." Aomine yang sudah mencapai batasnya memompa lebih kencang, haus akan gesekan yang lebih pada penisnya karena sebentar lagi dia keluar.

"A.. ah...ku juga.. Daiki... Ah... Hamili aku... Isi anusku dengan sperma mu..." tempo mereka semakin cepat hingga pada akhirnya Daiki tidak bisa menahannya lagi, begitu pula dengan Kise.

"Aahhhhhhmnnn Daiki!"

"Argh... Kise.." mereka keluar hampir bersamaan. Sperma Kise menyembur ke seprai dan perutnya. Crott...crott... Daiki menyemprot di dalam lubang kenikmatan Kise, seakan-akan ia akan menghamilinya. Puas dengan 5 semprotan, Daiki melepas kejantanannya dari tubuh Kise dan spermanya mengalir melewati paha Kise dan meletup-letup di mulut anusnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang seksi, pikirnya. Kejantanannya mulai mengeras kembali dengan semua rangsangan itu.

"Daiki..." Kise tersenyum. Ia kelelahan dengan aktivitas hewan mereka. Daiki meraih tangan Kise dan menempelkannya pada penis besarnya. "A... Daiki... jangan bilang..." Kise memandangnya horor. Tak percaya setelah aktivitas itu penis Aomine masih bisa tegang.

"Ronde kedua, Ryouta."

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Kise terbangun dengan pantat yang sakit dan perih bekas aktifitas mereka semalam. Ia menoleh ke sisinya, AomineDaiki sedang tertidur dengan pulas dan wajah yang damai. Kise tersenyum. Kekasihnya yang ganteng perkasa ini tidak hanya menguasai lapangan, tetapi juga menguasai ranjang. Kise terkikik sendiri dengan perbuatannya tadi malam. Tunggu... Aomine-san! Bagaimana jika ia tahu perbuatan nista mereka? Apakah ia akan membencinya? Kise merasa bersalah. Bukannya meminta restu, ia malah melakukan seks liar disini dengan Aomine.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi dengan wajah mikir gitu, Ryouta?" Aomine rupanya terbangun.

"A-Aominecchi, bagaimana dengan ibumu-ssu?"

"Yah mungkin dia sudah tahu, apalagi tadi malam berisik sekali" Aomine menyeringai. Kise merona merah.

"Itu semua gara-gara Aominecchi." Kise merajuk. Aomine mengecup bibir Kise yang merah dan lembut.

"Senang mendengarnya. Hahaha... Sayang ayo kita mandiii... badanku lengket sekali."

"Duluan saja Aominecchi."

"Gak bareng?"

Kise memalingkan mukanya yang merah. "Nggak, Aho. Aku capek dan sakit"

Aomine hanya tertawa sambil meraih handuk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aominecchi no baka" sungut Kise kesal. Ia mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia pakai karena kusut dan agak kotor dengan precum. Ia membongkar isi lemari Aomine, mencari pakaian Aomine yang bisa ia pakai. Ia kemudian menyimpan pakaian itu di rak dekat kamar mandi bersama dengan handuknya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya agar udara seks di kamar Aomine cepat menghilang, kemudian mengganti seprai dan membereskan kasur.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kise turun ke bawah membantu ibu Aomine menyiapkan sarapan. Ia pura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu malam itu dan bersikap netral seperti biasa.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun." sapa ibu Aomine-kun yang tengah memasak.

"Aomine-san, aku mau bantu masak hehe." Kise terkekeh, dalam hati ia waswas tak karuan.

"Boleh... tapi," ibu Aomine tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa hubungan Ryouta-kun dengan Daiki?" lanjutnya dengan muka serius. Kise terkejut dan mendadak raut mukanya sedih dan takut. Tapi ia tetap harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"A..Aomine-san, sebenarnya aku pacar Daiki. Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya kemarin, maaf juga aku bukan seorang gadis yang diharapkan bersanding dengan Daiki. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya," lirihnya.

Ibu Aomine tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Kise menutup matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap menerima hukuman apapun. Tangan lembut tiba-tiba mengelus kepalanya.

"Ryouta-kun, terima kasih sudah menyayangi Daiki. Dia memang agak serabutan jadi kami khawatir kalau tidak ada yang mau dengannya ... tapi melihatmu aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi. Kamu manis dan baik, aku yakin Daiki juga mencintaimu nak. Kamu panggil aku Mama ya Ryouta-kun. Duh kamu manis sekali, pantas Daiki suka... jadi ini ya tipe Daiki.. haha.." Kise merona merah tersipu malu. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Iya ma, aku pokoknya akan menjaga Daiki! Ma... itu kayaknya supnya udah matang!"

"Oh iya" ibu Aomine mematikan kompor. "Oh ya, Ryouta-kun tadi malam berapa ronde sama Daiki? Kalian keras sekali, ehehe..."

"..." Kise sangat malu ia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

MindtoReadandReview? Nulis ini di HP (Handphone, bukan merek laptopyaa) jadi gaktau jadinya kayak gimanahehe.. yang jelas kasih masukan pleaseplease? Hope it's not too dirty omg.

Thank you reader, reviewer, Aokise hahaha :3


End file.
